Not Even A Little Bit, Not Even At All
by Nella-Rosmarino
Summary: Joey insults Kat and he gets a lesson not by Bianca but by the towering Patrick Verona.


**Not Even a Little Bit, Not Even At All**

Kat and I were dancing together to her favorite song by her favorite band. She seemed so happy. She was laughing, and actually giggling. My heart went out for her. I think I fell for her. I felt like such an ass for making her feel guilty for yelling at me when she was actually right. It was all because of Joey. They are a lot of false rumors about me, but maybe truly I'm a monster. I had to tell her the truth, but how? If I did I'll lose her forever. I've never felt this way before, she can see right through my charade. I looked over and see Cameron and Bianca giving butterfly kisses to each other. At least the dude finally grew the balls to snatch the girl. Talking about guys without balls, Joey came our way. He seemed pissed. He grabbed my arm and took me away from Kat.

"I didn't pay you to take out Kat so some cheesedick could snake me with Bianca!" Joey yelled loud enough so Kat heard. She seemed shocked. Then her usual bitter and cynical expression took over.

"Nothing in it for you? I knew this was a setup!" She said.

"Kat, wait please!" I begged. I tried to grab her elbow she snatched her arm away.

"Don't touch me! You know I trusted you. I could expect this from Joey since he's a bitter ass who can't over himself but not you."

"What did you call me, Bitch?" Joey got into Kat's face.

"You heard me! A bitter ass, somebody who my sister will never pay attention to. I don't see what girl in right mind would!" said Kat mercilessly.

"You seemed to pay enough attention to me in freshman year." Said Joey. A wave of shock and anger washed through Kat.

"Joey, shut the hell up!" She demanded.

"No I won't shut up. Listen everyone Kat and I had sex and the 9th grade and she liked it!" He yelled mercilessly. That had to be a lie; Kat would never sleep with someone like Joey. Her face was red with shame and a bit of rage.

"No I didn't like it! You weren't big enough so I wasn't satisfied." She yelled. Almost all the girls laughed. Ouch, that had to hurt. Joey seemed more pissed than before. Kat looked smug and was about to walk away when Joey caught her by the elbow. She faced him full-front and she slapped her face hard. The slap was heard all across the room. Kat put a hand on her red cheek. Anger boiled up in my body. How dare he touch my fair lady! I couldn't resist it anymore. Someone had to put Joey in his place. I tackled him and we landed on the refreshment table. The table gave out with our combined weight. I punched him in the nose. His face got red and he held his nose. I grabbed his shirt and made direct eye contact. He couldn't stop wincing.

"Shit, I got a No Spray ad tomorrow! My face hurts like hell."

"Don't touch Kat ever again or I will cause a lot more pain than that." I warned through gritted teeth. Everyone stared at me. They slowly clapped. I ran through the crowd looking for Kat.

"Kat!" I yelled. I found her sitting outside the ball. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked so vulnerable and sad at that time. I felt like such an ass. I hugged and pulled her towards me. She didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Kat. I'm sorry I was such an ass, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't but then I felt as I need an excuse to see you. Kat, I'm in love with you and I couldn't admit it to myself." I said the words more to myself than to Kat. She looked at me with surprised eyes. Oh shit I knew I wouldn't be able to live this down. She smiled. She actually smiled. She then glared at me.

"I guess in some way the same thing happened to me. Of course I didn't get to pay to go out with you."

"You've should been pay at least $5000 since I'm terrible boyfriend."

"I know, but maybe just $2000 since you were a decent kisser." We laughed together and then she looked sad.

"Patrick, there a lot of things that I hate about you, but you know what I hate the most about you?" I flinched at the word hate but I nodded anyway.

"I hate that I don't hate you not even a little bit, not even at all." She smiled her sarcastic smile towards me, I knew I wasn't forgiven but she loved me too. We kissed and left the Prom to do something we truly wanted to do, be ourselves and don't have expectations.

**A/N: I don't own anything. Anway this is a tribute to my inspiration, my artistic soultmate, and the greatest actor of all time: Heath Ledger. Rest in Peace, your true fans will never forget you. Not to mention this is my favorite movie.**


End file.
